Katana thru two
by Crystaluvy
Summary: Set when sakura found sasuke after his fight with danzo. Is sakura willing to give up her life to save sasuke from his own doom? T for blood but not really gory. Obviously and only sasusaku.


_Here's my 2nd naruto fic. Again it's sasusaku because that's the most thing I like in naruto. I really hope they would happen.  
Warning: blood but not much gory. It might contain some spoiler at the start if you haven't read the part with danzo.  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own naruto. :/ (oh, how I wish I do!)_

* * *

Sakura had left others unconscious with the sleeping smoke. She knew what she had to do. Her mission. To kill sasuke. Love of her life. She could sense sasuke chakra clearer now though weak. '_is he ok?' _ came to her mind first but shook it away. Her mission is to kill and not save. As she was closer to him, she slowed her pace into a walk. Her steps slowly trembled as she saw his back. He turned as he heard her. "sakura" he said in his monotone.  
"sasuke" she called firmly suppressing all her fears. Sakura looked past sasuke to see a girl with red hair at sasuke's feet.  
"what r u doing here?" sasuke asked.  
"who is she?" sakura asked not answering.  
"hn, she was my team mate but since she is useless I was going to kill her" sasuke said carelessly.  
Sakura clenched her fist then unclenched. She decided to answer his question and said softly but firmly "we have decided to eliminate you as you are a threat to the village". Sasuke looked straight in her eyes and smirked. "and they sent you" it was more of a statement than a question.  
"No. I chose to come by myself. I left the others." she said determinedly. Just by looking at him made her question herself if she can actually do it. She turned away and found the new hokage Danzo on the ground. Just the look can tell that he was dead.  
"You are weak. You know as well as I do that you cant do it" he stated matter of factly.  
"Then you are wrong, sasuke. I'm not the same anymore. Not the weak girl you left behind". In a flash, sasuke was in front of her. Karin had gone unconscious. "prove it" he said as he held up his katana giving it to her.

Sasuke was troubled at her determined voice. But he wanted to know if what she said was true. Not the weak part but if she can actually kill him. At the back of his mind he really didn't want her to be able to do it. That would only mean she had let him go…. He wanted to be sure that she hasn't. He flashed stepped right in front of her.

Sakura stared at the katana. His katana. She didn't want to imagine how much blood was shed with it. Innocents and not so innocents but still living beings. Her heart started pounding really fast as if it might explode from her chest. "prove it" he had said. The words echoed in her ears until they lost their meaning. She had mentally prepared herself for the moment when she actually have to do it and what she will do but it still had so much effect on her. She moved her eyes on to sasuke.

Sasuke watched her observed his katana. Then her green orbs turned to him with glints of fear. He watched her lips trembled. He was so glad that she couldn't do it, he almost smiled. But the next movement of hers nearly froze him. Her right hand was on the katana handle. Her hands were cold and trembling. In one movement she swiftly removed the katana from him. All the while her eyes never left him. His never left hers.

Sakura watched him looking at her while her hands took away his katana. His face never gave away any emotion. Fear, shock or anything else she wouldn't know. Does he still think that she cant do it? She thought. But that wasn't surprising because she could hardly believe herself. But she knew she doesn't really have the courage to kill him, it was only because…..

"You are right, I cant live knowing I killed you."  
Sasuke had to fought hard to keep his face straight. How he was relieved. Not because he was scared of death but because she still cared about him. Maybe even still love him. Suddenly, he was embraced by her. Her left hand around his waist, her head just under his chin buried against his chest. Her other hand was dropped besides her holding the katana. Sasuke was thoroughly shocked and let her hold him.

She held on tight. She resisted the urge to just break down and cry right there. _'I m so sorry, naruto but I have made my decision.' _ Her hands were shaking violently and she couldn't breathe properly and her heart….oh, how it hurt. She wanted to tear it out of her chest for giving her so much pain. She brought her mind together and with the last strength she had, forced her unstable hand which held the katana and plunged it through sasuke from the back. Her tears just started to fall so heavily and she was shaking against him. "sakura….."

Sasuke was just staring at her pink hair when he felt sharpness against his back. His realization was a sec too late as the katana had plunged through him. The pain of her doing that was more unbearable than that of the wound. And without much of his knowledge her name left his mouth. He felt wetness against his chest and felt her violently shivering. He felt the katana still moving through him and wondered why it was. Again his realization was late because the katana had just plunged through her as well. The pain of that was even more unbearable. He felt his heart squeezed so hard, he even thought it was going to burst. Her name left his mouth again with even more remorse. He felt her shivering seize and she looked up at him. "I told you I could do it but not live that way" she said with a sad smirk. He couldn't help but let his tears fall as it was a way of at least releasing some pain that's built up inside him.

They coughed up blood at the same time and didn't make any attempt to wipe it away as they trickled down the corner of their mouth. They spent their time staring each other, their tears not taking a break from falling. Finally, sakura couldn't look anymore at sasuke's forlorn eyes and she once again buried her head against him. "I m so sorry, sasuke-kun" it came out muffled against his clothes.  
"I deserved it but why you?" his hollowed filled voice asked.  
"I guess it's love, sasuke" she replied with a little laugh.  
"why? Why love someone like me?"  
"that's also part of love"  
"Love also hurts as well…so much like right now" his voice cracked as he choked it up.  
"huh? What do u mean, sasuke?" Her knees gave in unable to support herself. They both fell on to the ground softly facing each other, the katana through both their bodies. The blood belonging to them both seeped through forming a puddle under them mixing. Their temperatures dropped slowly.  
"I really love you, you know sasuke-kun" she said with a sad smile. Sasuke lifted his arm up and brushed away a strand of hair that was plastered on her face. Sasuke then brought the hand down until it held hers. He intertwined their fingers and they fitted as if they were made for each other. He looked into her eyes and said "Then you must also know that I love you, sakura". Sakura face looked appalled that it nearly made him laugh. Awhile later, her face broke into a beautiful smile, her couldn't help but smile back.

Sasuke's smile was gorgeous, she wish she had seen more of that. "you know sasuke-kun? Some people says that there is a next life"  
"then we will meet there sakura. And this time I promise to be good" he said still with the smile.  
"sasuke-kun, you are already too good for me" she replied.  
"then I would be better" he said with a good smirk.  
"that means I have to try really hard to keep up with you" she said and faked a sigh.  
Sasuke couldn't believe how much he had been blind. Why couldn't he known earlier? Once again his realization had been too late but glad that he had at least realized so.

They stared at each other's eyes trying to find the depth within, all their pain forgotton. Their bodies slowly failed them. As the drowsiness took over, their eyes closed for the very last time. At least for this life.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


* * *

That was the end. It was just meant to be 1 chapter long. I hope you enjoyed._

_Please do tell me what you think of the story via review. They will be much appreciated and I will be so happy! And thank you for reading the story. _


End file.
